


Vermonia Chaos

by Kawaii_Brain_Fart



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Brain_Fart/pseuds/Kawaii_Brain_Fart
Summary: O.C. shitpost just cause.





	Vermonia Chaos

Velrosa sat up in her bed in her dorm room that she shared with Kirai. She slid her slender, pale legs out from under the sheets and onto the cold, wooden floor. She stood up and crept over to the bed where Kirai slept. As quietly as she could, Velrosa leaned down close to Kirai's unconscious figure. Velrosa's eyes raked over Kirai's body. She listened carefully to her steady breathing, the slight shuffling, and the quiet noises she made in her slumber. Slowly and cautiously, she lifted a hand over Kirai's head. And with a single finger, Velrosa brushed a lock of her white hair to the side and admired the snow-white sheen of it. Velrosa admired everything about the girl beneath her. Kirai rolled over, facing the wall, causing Velrosa to snap from her trance. She lifted herself- quickly but silently, realizing how close she was to her roommate.

Velrosa decided to get breakfast for the both of them- early too, to avoid the early-morning dorm Vermonia chaos. Fucking crackheads. Her dorm was full of fucking crackheads.

She turned the doorknob slowly and opened it with the utmost caution- not wanting to wake Kirai up. She stepped out into the hallway and gently closed the door behind her. Her house slippers quietly thudded with each step down the hall that was taken. Her red, satin pajamas swished and swayed with her movements. It had been around 6:00 in the morning, so not much light spilled into the dorm-house windows. Though, her crimson eyes glowed in the dark and shone like rubies. The red of her outfit brought out the bold color that cut through the darkness. When she found her self in the kitchen, she spotted a tall figure. What stood out most to her was the bright, white sheen of hair. Almost the same shade that she adored oh-so-much on her companion.

Velrosa's hand sat on a nearby counter as she examined the backside of the- rather tall- figure. Her hand shifted and knocked a glass container off the table. The noise was loud and startling, but Velrosa didn't hesitate nor falter as she snatched it mid-fall- just inches from the ground. Well, shit.

Riker looked back at her, his red-brown eye the only thing visible in the little moonlight that was left.

He looked the girl up and down, his white hair falling just above his eye. He observed the features of the girl, somehow seeing through the dark at her. He pulled his eye path down, nodding to her and turning to finish his breakfast.

The small sound of cutlery tapping sounded as he finished, cleaned up, and took his plate to sit down, staying quiet.

The sound of the chair across the floor sounded through the dining room. He sat looking at her once more before he started eating.

Velrosa set the glass back onto the counter and sauntered further into the kitchen, making sure not to disregard the male in the next room over. She rummaged through the cabinets and drawers of food, picking out things she knew Kirai liked. Banana's, chocolate, sweet bread, and the like. She chose foods and put them on two plates. Grabbing the silverware, she left the kitchen and passed the boy in the dining room. Velrosa passed quickly, her scent blew by in the breeze that followed her. Hints of strawberries and cream lingered in the air where once was. In mere moments, she was already upstairs and in her dorm room.

Riker took in the scent of the fast girl, looking back at her before she was gone. He finished his breakfast, putting his plate in the sink quietly. Riker started his morning routine, his footsteps being heard outside of the dorm multiple times over the past 2 hours. He hoped not to wake up the girls next door, clearing his throat as she told his roommate it was time to get up. His roommate didn't budge. Riker sighed and decided to let him sleep in. Not his problem. At least he could say he tried.

He walked back down to the kitchen, starting to go over his classes as he drank some coffee that he had made.

Upstairs, Velrosa finished her plate. She gathered the dirtied silverware and dishes that she used and took them with her as she got up to put them back in the kitchen. She walked back up to the door, stopping right in front of it. Velrosa threw one lasting look Kirai's way. She wanted to confirm Kirai was sleeping soundly and still. Velrosa found herself in the kitchen not long after. She noticed the boy from before in there with her once more. But she didn't give him much consideration or attention as she set her dishes in the sink and threw her trash away.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" He said it a little bluntly, looking up from his paper to look at her. He sat the coffee down on the counter, moving his hair out of his face.

Velrosa glanced upwards, her red orbs briefly scanning the boy.

"With what?" She asked. Velrosa stared into his eyes, her own seemed as if they were combing through his. She shifted, the top button of her shirt coming undone- it didn't pop, the button simply and subtly slid through the fastening hole. Subtle enough that Velrosa her self didn't notice the slight increase of her bust showing.

He looked it her eye and her eyes only, noticing said action before looking her up and down, then, pointing to a paper. "This class, necromancy, where is it?"

"Oh, actually, that's..." Velrosa pointed to a school campus map that was hung on the wall near them. She pointed out the Necromancy classes and quick ways to get to them. She droned for a short time and then stared at him. It was more of a glare, but that was just a bad habit of hers- something she couldn't control. So, she glared at him, waiting for him to say something.

He looked at her with a slight smile nodding at her. "Thanks, that's all." He looked back at the map, then at her, crossing his arms.

Velrosa shifted again, she crossed her arms and held them tightly together. She involuntarily shivered. She didn't realize how cold the room had gotten- or maybe it was because she was wearing shorts. Velrosa turned her head away for a moment. She looked around the kitchen, really she was just trying to stare at the male in front of her. "What's your name?" She asked, shifting some more. Another button came undone- undone and unnoticed. At least, Velrosa didn't notice. Any other sets of eyes...

Riker trained his eyes on hers, eventually looking away. His eyes wandered the room, anything to avoid him from looking at the disaster that could happen. He shifted his weight on his feet, putting the paper down. "Riker, Hellbound. What's yours?"

"Velrosa." She stated tactlessly. Her head lolled to the side. The satin top slid lower, but all she worried about was the cold. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, and goosebumps appear all along her arms. Seeming to not realize that maybe her slipping top was one of the reasons she was so cold.

"Um, are you cold? I heard there was a thermostat for each room, what temperature?" He walked over, using this opportunity as a small escape.

"It's nothing." Her crimson orbs darted over to Riker, the focused on him and only him. Her glare kept him pinned in his place like a tac would pin a piece of paper to a board. But just like all pieces of paper, they come off the board. He walked back over, letting out a nervous/idkwuttodo breath.

"Why do you move like the world is ending, and you need to say goodbye to someone?" He joked, trying to take his mind off the buttons or her remark.

"That's just how I walk... I guess." Velrosa trailed off, thinking about the reason she was so speedy- because it wasn't just how she walked. It wasn't that she didn't trust Riker, though, she didn't. Velrosa just didn't feel like going into full detail about how she was trained to run fast to catch prey to eat. Most often, humans.

He nodded, looking down at her "Are we gonna stand here in silence?" He said bluntly, catching himself, "I don't mean to be rude, it's just how I act- I mean the way I say things."

Velrosa stared for a moment more, then wordlessly passed him and sped to the fridge. She opened it looking for a specific item, suddenly feeling a craving for it. Velrosa pulled out a bagged red liquid and poured it out into a clean coffee mug nearby. Once all of the bag's contents were emptied, Velrosa tossed the plastic bag itself into the trash can.

"Would you like some?" She offered. A rare thing for Velrosa to do, but it was early in the morning, and she was half asleep, so generosity happened to be something she expressed.

"Sure, I guess." He walked over, looking at the contents of the mug. "Not drugs, is it?" He cracked a joke, looking down at her with a small smile on his face.

Cheeky little shit, Velrosa thought to herself, ignoring his joke. Velrosa poured some of the liquid into a plastic cup and handed it to Riker. Riker took it, starting to sip it then, stopping as he looked at the remaining liquid, and then at her.

With a dead straight face, Velrosa said, "Its blood," and took a sip of the contents in her cup. She seemed to have forgotten to ask what he drank.

He jumped, spitting it out. "What?! Who's?!" He looked at her, surprised. "Oh, wow, I spit blood at you when we first met... my bad," Riker said. Like that would fix anything.

Velrosa looked down at her dirty top. Not paying any mind to Riker, she started to unbutton it and slide it off, pissed. He had a mini heart attack but didn't show it. He didn't show any emotion or moved, he shut down. Riker's eyes stared blankly at who-knows-where, making him look as if life left his body.

Velrosa let the top slide down her arms and stopped it with a flick of her wrist, slinging it over her shoulder. Light bounced off of the burgundy camisole she wore underneath her red pajama top- much to Riker's relief that she wore it.

"Had that been anything else other than blood that you spat on me, I would have skinned you alive," she scoffed. An exaggeration, it may have seemed like- and it was. At the very least, Velrosa believed she would have taken her pound of flesh. "Keep shit in your mouth instead of spitting. Are you a fucking camel?" Though aggravated, she didn't raise her voice.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm a human." He looked her up and down, cracking a joke to which he laughed at. He crossed his arms, looking at the contents. "And even if you did get the smallest slice into my skin, it wouldn't be easy." He drank the rest of the liquid in one gulp, just fucking cause, and set the cup on the counter. "Oh, and next time we see each other, don't give me blood, and I won't spit on you." He patted her shoulder then turned to go upstairs.

Velrosa couldn't have turned around faster. She sped up to Riker and grabbed his hand. She snatched it, but her grip was gentle. Velrosa yanked his arm, pulling him down to her level. Her nosed neared his neck, and she inhaled his scent deeply. Velrosa pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. Then, she let go. Her countenance didn't resemble anger, or irritancy anymore, just interest. Not uttering any words, she went upstairs with her coffee mug of blood and stained shirt, even colder than before.

Riker looked at her, tilting his head in confusion. "Well... okay." He followed her up, going to his own dorm room.

Weird.


End file.
